


Sweet like Sugar

by ThatWouldBee_Enough



Series: Kinktober 2020 [5]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Daddy Kink, Lams - Freeform, M/M, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 06:28:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26847448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWouldBee_Enough/pseuds/ThatWouldBee_Enough
Summary: Alex needs help paying for his final year of college and a friend sets him up with an extremely rich and very good looking guy-------------------------------Prompt #5 - Daddy kink - lams
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens
Series: Kinktober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947364
Comments: 18
Kudos: 84





	Sweet like Sugar

Alex still can’t believe his luck. 

He had assumed, when a friend offhandedly mentioned getting involved with a _sugar daddy_ of all things to aid in his desperate financial situation, that he would wind up meeting some decrepit old man in a high end establishment, take one look, and walk back out the door. 

After all it’s not as if this is his first choice of acquiring income. He could be doing nearly anything else. He has always been extremely capable, and he's _sure_ he could find hundreds of ways to make some extra money. Except Alex is going into his final year at college and all of the best internships are unpaid, and his scholarship money will only carry him so far. He needs one of those internships. He _deserves_ one of those internships. So if someone else is willing to provide the additional spending money he needs to pay his rent while allowing him to focus a good chunk of free time on that internship and his studies and researching prospects for after graduation, Alex figures he’d be a complete moron to not at least entertain the idea. 

What he isn’t expecting is a guy only a few years older than himself and ridiculously handsome to greet him at the club he’s been invited out to. He stands when he sees Alex walking over, all charm and manners as he holds out a hand, flashes a smile, and says “John Laurens,” as he offers him a seat and a drink at the bar.

Alex isn’t quite sure how to navigate this situation– it’s not as if he’s done this before– so he accepts and orders a rum and coke, hoping the alcohol will give him a little bit of courage. 

He needn't have worried though. Before long the tension melts away and is replaced with mutual interest as they easily navigate the conversation. John quizzes him on his interests. Wants to know where he goes to school and what he’s studying. It’s the easiest topic in the world for Alex to talk about, so he goes on for a while, and by some miracle, John doesn’t seem to grow bored by the end of it. He stays just as engaged as he was at the start, nodding and smiling and prodding him with follow up questions. 

Eventually Alex gets to the question that’s been nagging at him since he arrived. 

“So…” He fiddles with the straw in his drink. “God I don’t know how to ask this without making it weird.” It’s already weird, he assures himself. He’s sitting at a bar with a guy who has promised to pay for his living expenses. For fuck's sake, it’s not as if any of this is _normal_. “Uh, why are you even doing this?” He cringes at the words and tries to backtrack. “Not that I’m not grateful or interested or anything. Just– it doesn’t seem like you need this sort of arrangement, you know?” He can feel a flush creeping up his neck, embarrassed by his own role in all of this, but John shrugs and gives him a reassuring smile, a little self deprecating laugh. 

“I have a hard time getting close to people outside my circle.” Alex is assuming by _his circle_ he means other ridiculously wealthy people. After all, he knows enough from the brief messages they sent back and forth and the few questions he’s managed to sneak in about John’s life so far. “And for the most part they’re all incredibly shallow. I’m not really interested in dating someone who comes from that world, so I figured I'd try something new. Plus, I enjoy taking care of people.” The last bit sends another rush of blood to Alex’s face because that must be aimed at him. At the fact that John plans on taking care of him. That's what this arrangement is about after all. 

It’s a little mortifying to be discussing it out in the open like this, but the thought also holds a bit of a thrill. And below that surface level, there’s something deeper. The promise of comfort and security that warms his heart and relaxes his nerves. So he talks with John some more and eventually lets himself be led out of the club and into a car that’s already waiting outside.

Alex is expecting John to be on him as soon as the car door closes, but he keeps a respectable distance between them instead, only signaling his interest with a hand that comes to rest firmly on his thigh as they continue to talk the entire drive back to John’s apartment. Despite how benign it all is, there’s a palpable feeling of electricity in the air as they pull up to the curb and John wishes the driver a good night, and for all that they haven’t spoken aloud about what’s coming next, the anticipation is impossible to ignore. It’s so entirely consuming that Alex barely registers the insane amount of luxury surrounding them when John holds open the door and ushers him inside. 

Once the door is firmly shut behind them, Alex spins around so they're eye to eye, unable to hold back the question as his nerves get the better of him. “So, what now?”

The awkward hesitance that's weighing him down doesn’t have to do with the prospect of having sex. No, Alex is so stranger to all sorts of encounters, both casual hookups and more lasting flings. But this is obviously different, and he’s not quite sure how to initiate anything now that they’re alone. He doesn't know the rules. Doesn't know if there _are_ any rules. 

Luckily John doesn’t seem put off by the blunt question. He breathes a quiet laugh and gives Alex an indulgent smile. “Whatever you want. Did you eat yet?” 

“Uh, yeah." He blinks, not expecting the question. "I had dinner before I left.”

“Alright yeah, me too. Just didn’t want you starving all night because you were too polite to say anything.” The corner of his lip quirks up in timid amusement. They stare at each other for a long moment, and when it’s clear Alex isn’t going to take the lead here, John lets out a deep breath and glances over towards a set of couches surrounding a fireplace. “Will you sit with me?”

Glad for some sort of direction, Alex nods quickly. “Yeah, of course," he says as he follows close behind and drops down next to John on incredibly soft cushions. He’s not quite sure how close to sit or where to put his hands or his head or what to do or whether they should talk, but when John wraps an arm around his waist and tugs him closer, he instinctively leans against the warmth of his chest and lets some of the tension slowly ease out of him. He finds this sort of casual intimacy is easier than he thought it would be, and it feels weirdly almost _normal_ when John grabs a remote off of the side table and presses a couple of buttons, causing the fireplace to immediately jump to life, a gas-controlled flame casting a warm glow over the space. Alex turns his face and hums contentedly into the fabric of John’s shirt as the fire thaws out his inhibitions. 

It’s impossible to say exactly when the moment turns from something innocent to more than that, but Alex becomes increasingly aware of the soft way John is stroking his fingers against his hip, and the way the air in the room has gone heavy with a magnetic energy that seems to be tugging him closer. Eventually he tilts his head back and finds John gazing down at him. In less than a heartbeat, they’re kissing, lips desperate and teasing, parsing out the dynamic as they go. When John’s tongue presses against him, he parts his lips readily, content to follow his lead as he cups the back of Alex’s head and drags his face even closer, the kiss moving from gentle to blistering in an instant. It’s enough to make his head spin. 

His hand drifts down to John’s lap, pressing a palm against him, and the hard nudge of a stiff line beneath his pants is enough to make Alex groan in anticipation. 

But John’s hand darts out and grabs him by the wrist, dragging his touch away. When Alex whines, he responds with a laugh, but it’s soft, kind, and he’s smiling when he pulls back to look him in the eyes. “Just a minute. Need to be sure of some things before we go any further, alright?”

Alex pouts, but when John lets go of his wrist he doesn’t try to touch him again. Not yet. Not while John is staring at him so intently. “Such as?”

“I know we talked a little about likes and dislikes when we were messaging. I just want to make sure… all of that is still okay, right?” His forehead is creased with just the tiniest bit of concern as he says it. “You can say no. You set the ground rules here, alright? I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

Alex takes a moment to think over his words. There _had_ been a few things John mentioned he was into that gave Alex pause when he first read them. But he had thought it all over enough since then and– ”No. I swear, John. It's all fine. Really.”

John bites his lip as he considers that response, and he doesn't look entirely reassured. “I don’t want it to just be _fine_. If there’s anything there that you’re not actually into, then I want you to tell me, okay?”

“I mean, there are things that I’m not entirely sure about, but I want to try at least, you know? I’ll tell you if anything’s not working for me.” 

John’s expression relaxes as he smiles, and it crinkles the corners of his eyes in a way that makes Alex’s pulse race beneath his skin. “Okay, yeah. That sounds good. You promise you’ll tell me?”

“I promise.” 

He doesn’t have time to ask " _What now?"_ before John’s hands are back at his hips, and suddenly Alex is being tugged into his lap, straddling his waist with knees on either side. He ducks his head against the curve of John’s neck as those hands wrap tighter around his back, trailing under his shirt along bare skin now. “Been waiting for this all night, baby,” John sighs, right by ear, and the feeling of his warm breath tickling the soft hairs there makes Alex shiver. 

Alex had been skeptical reading over a few of the things John listed as turn ons when they were working out the initial details of this arrangement. One in particular stuck out to him. After all, he had never even _considered_ calling someone _daddy_ in bed. Even now, he’s pretty sure if John had ended up _actually_ being some old suit and tie type of guy, that the situation itself would hit a little too close to home with his own paternally motivated issues. But even so, he considers it now, in the protective warmth and strength of John’s arms, and well… he can maybe get into this. 

The demure way he keeps his face tucked into John’s shoulder is only partially an act because he’s embarrassed at even the _thought_ of this. Knows his cheeks are already red and will only flush deeper once he actually musters up the willpower to say that word out loud. He doesn’t lift his head as he grinds into John’s lap, his breath stuttering on an exhale as he feels the responding hardness there brushing up against his own shaft. Lets out a soft moan and steels himself before mumbling into the warm skin just inches below his lips, “Want you. Please daddy, want you to take care of me.” 

The responding appreciative growl that tears from John’s throat as he grips _hard_ at Alex’s hips and fucks up against him is enough to convince Alex that– yes– he can _definitely_ get into this. “God yes. What do you need? What can daddy do for you?” 

_Fuck_ , Alex feels like he’s unlocking some new secret from deep inside of himself as his cock responds eagerly to John's words. He breathes a short, gasping noise as one hand comes up to cup his jaw and tilt his face back so Alex is forced to make eye contact. He feels the blood burn brighter in his cheeks every second as John waits for a response, and when he finally opens his mouth the arousal is coiled tightly in his groin, like a spring full of potential energy, ready to fly. “Want you inside of me.”

“You want daddy’s cock?” The composure that he manages when he asks only serves to unravel Alex even more completely. He nods, frantic. “Say it.”

Alex swallows hard against the sudden dryness in his throat. _Jesus._ He can’t believe John is getting him to say shit like this. And he can’t believe his body is responding so damn well to it. “I want daddy’s cock,” he chokes out through the humiliation tightening his chest. “Please. Please fuck me. I want to prove how well I can take it.” The words stumble out before he really processes what he’s saying.

John breathes a low, filthy moan and drags him up into a heated kiss. 

When they break apart, both of them are breathless. 

“Take off your clothes,” John tells him with fire in his voice and a spark in his eyes. “Want to see every inch of that beautiful body.”

Aware of attentive eyes watching his every movement, Alex starts on his shirt first, grabbing it by the collar and pulling it over his head. Tossing it down on the pristine floor. Climbs carefully off of John’s lap and strips off his pants, leaving him in only his boxer briefs, his erection already straining against the material. He hesitates now, but John raises an eyebrow and hums a low note. “I thought I told you I wanted to see _every_ inch.”

Alex can feel the embarrassed flush spread down his chest, but he loops his thumbs under the waistband and tugs his underwear down his thighs, awkwardly kicking them over towards his discarded pants. Feels a warm glow of satisfaction when John makes a little pleased hum from his spot on the couch. “Better.”

Alex tries to wait him out while John drinks in his fill, but patience has never been his strong suit. A quiet whimper escapes his throat as he takes a step closer. “Please,” he groans, hearing the breathy neediness in his voice. “Want daddy’s cock deep in my ass. Please, please give it to me.”

“Well, I can’t deny begging like that,” John tells him with an indulgent grin. “Whatever you need, baby. It’s all yours.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated!
> 
> I'm over on tumblr @ilovefoodandgirls
> 
> (wanted to make this one longer but the day has gotten away from me and I need to post and go relax before bed so sorry for having this cut off before the good stuff!)


End file.
